


可食用草莓味肥皂水

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 迷恋皂香到要喝泡泡水度日和自戕攫取自生活中的 带明显甜味 的片段





	可食用草莓味肥皂水

**Author's Note:**

> 可怜虫作者转动小小脑中齿轮 费力挤出带血的奶  
> 均受Japan City Pop 以及其他各种indie温柔神仙乐团歌曲启发 没有一条来自作者真实生活(残念啊

哇 有只白鸽在理发店门口踱步 见被拍摄 飞栖到红白蓝灯箱上立住 假装严厉地俯视你  
再多看一秒 就要化身千年前的家族守护神 请进纹章里 原来是店主的宠物  
那您会传信吗 调皮的小孩偏要这么挑衅 会哦只是不舍得 好心的主人来打圆场 听到这话 鸽眼都泛光

哇 乐队的主唱真的叫奇妙太郎 很过分啊 把鼓点敲成苏醒的小鹿 以这种声音好好地说着  
再见啦 我的宝贝 吉他的电流 钢琴的踏板 还有 啦啦啦 的吟唱 明天一起去看海吧  
你吹着口琴邀请我 分明是织成了捕捉胆小的心的网 骗人说是晒过头的棉被 真过分

哇 本世纪最大规模的那次停电 你和我一起 还好来得及把可乐从冰箱里拯救出来  
咕噜咕噜的气泡 对着星星眨眼睛 气温处于不会觉冷或热的暧昧中 晴天娃娃被穿堂风戏弄得掩面  
别这么轻浮无礼呀 你一把捞起拿我裙摆磨牙的小狸猫 笑着道歉 杯子里安静地爆炸

哇 请你来我家做你唯一的拿手菜 油锅都冒烟了 发现了少了一味独家调料  
我自告奋勇去便利店采购 跑上坡时看见正要回家的太阳 暮色里的我难受到流泪起来  
抱着一小包砂糖蹲在树根旁 假装我紧紧拥住的是你的心  
我心里想着的不是你 你知道的吧 多想多分几分力气给你 但我日驰夜奔 马儿已经累坏 让我暂歇于此吧 可以吗  
等你找到爱他如我现在的怀念那么深的人 欢迎你来加倍返还伤害 这复仇我带笑饮下

哇 轰隆轰隆的原来是地铁驶过来的声音 耳机里的敲击声像摩斯电码  
是要告诉我那个住在雪屋里的孤独的男人的消息吗  
明明靠的没那么近 两人的衣服还是纠缠到一起 尴尬又害羞 你寻求我的目光肯定  
受过勋的骑士蹲下身 仔细研究起布料编织来 弄好啦 孩子似的开心抬头报告给我  
人群中少见的仪态干净温和 呐 转世来做我的孩子好不好 我边道谢边笑自己的不齿贪心

哇 不说话两天了 离开了湘南连三弦琴都再听不下去 邻座妈妈怀抱里的婴儿已经会咿咿呀呀表达爱意了  
七分钟的路程而已 公寓楼顶有乐童在吹萨克斯风 欢快得不得了  
我像个孤儿 一点点小事不顺心都能让我悲天悯人起来 更何况是你正在生我气呢  
一只小飞虫进了我的眼 泪水染了脸颊 我尽力睁大眼睛 耳朵都憋得通红  
你终于看向我 惊呼起来 用手帕来拭我的泪 呼我名字祈我清醒 原来以为我犯了癫痫  
我简直要破涕为笑 果然还是脑神经不正常了 你尽情腹诽吧  
那一天 就是日光也看腻了人间的离丧又开场 唤乌云遮挡 不过半小时的晴时雨

哇 你今天不出门还书吗 我放下咖啡壶 点点头 转身拿围巾作出门样  
不知道了吧 这是你沉浸在写那本书里的第三天后和我说的第一句话  
桃子和夏树怎么样了呢 坂上咖啡店的老板也该向恋人表白了吧  
书架上我蚂蚁搬家似的给你添了不少搜罗来的60年代唱片  
暗暗希望你把夏树的音乐品味写得像我 也不枉费这好几天细心保持的沉默

哇 那个等公车的女孩子的裙子真的好短 腰上的肌肉可真好看 就是背有点过分的驼  
可能是少女期含胸留下的后遗症 哐当一下 我正点评着 得意忘形 后脑勺重重磕到音响后板  
焦糖爆米花洒了满怀 彗星划过的一片黑色原野  
然后出现了从墙角猫爬架闻声钻出来的你  
你是天使吗 我脑震荡的程度可能不轻 你愣了一下 冷不防跪下抱住了我  
你太过分了 还带着鼻音呢 果然和猫咪厮混久了是会学会撒娇的  
是啊 我们俩怎么能过得这么天真烂漫 不知众生皆苦呢 真是太过分了

**Author's Note:**

> 模仿友人的口癖 开口必先 哇  
> 又名哇之歌 很可爱了  
> 霓虹的男孩女孩怎么能这么可爱温柔浪漫啊？！  
> 地球之光无愧  
> 


End file.
